Blood Moon
by ChaiKittyCat
Summary: In Lumiose's daylight, it is a safe haven for the many humans that live there. But, when twilight comes, The dangers of the night fly. Ash, a young vampire noble, enters this peculiar city. During her journey, she meets Clemont and Bonnie, a pair of werewolf siblings, and Serena, a simple zombie. DiodeShipping and JauneAmiteShipping
1. Arrival in Kalos

As the days of Lumiose City came to an end, there was the many dangers of the night. The dangers came in the form of ghouls.

The ghouls come in as the humans ran in fear. In those, the werewolves were feared the most. Not only to the fact of their ferocious temper, but of discrimination and seen as less.

However, the one werewolf that wasn't completely feared was the Lumiose gym leader, Clemont. This was only because of the fact he hid this fact from the masses. However, this did not stop the rumors.

The many humans hid on the nights and didn't dare come out until dawn rose from the horizon. The sun was their only safety from the ghouls. However, the only ghoul that was afflicted by the sun was the vampires. This was fought by the facts of parasols.

The night of the 23 of May marked the night of a peculiar vampire coming to the Kalos Region. As the sound of slight clicking from heels hit the pavement, a young woman in a crimson dress came off the plane. she smiled. "Hello, Kalos!" Her exclamation heard by the passersby. She got down as she adjusted her cloak. She walked down as she grabbed her bag, passerby waving out of fear. The vampire woman gave a toothy grin back, causing slight fear.

She looked up as she smiled, seeing the breath-taking Prism Tower. "This is probably the only light I enjoy." She gave a laugh to herself. She looked back as she smiled.

 _Kalos better be prepared._

 ** _That was Chapter 1. Please make sure to leave criticism below. It is highly appreciated. Thank you for reading._**


	2. Meet at Prism Tower

The night fell as fur fluffed up on the gym leader's body. He looked up as he grabbed his glasses. "Good thing I took these off." He looked up as he exited the Gym. As he left, he saw the barrel of a gun. "Oh shit!"

The hunter lowered his gun. "I'll let you off with a warning, furball." The hunter left the area. The gym leader looked in shock of what just happened. He walked along, his sister right behind.

As the gym leader looked around the darkened city only gleaming by the moonlight, he saw a young woman. She looked back, smiling. "Make sure you don't drop those jewels. My father would definitely be cross if anything happens." She looked up as she saw the tower once more. "What a beautiful piece of architecture." She looked as she saw the two werewolves. She smiled as she approached them. "Excuse me, kind sir."

The blond turned around and met her chocolate brown eyes. He looked at her, seemingly taken by beauty itself. "Oh. Sorry. I'm...I'm not used to a person of such honor speaking to me." The girl looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a vampire. In Kalos, the majority of vampires are noble in blood."

The girl looked at him, giving a small giggle. "Really now? Back in Kanto, everyone was treated the same." She smiled as she looked at him. She held her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Ashlynn Cadenza Ketchum. You can just call me Ash for short." She smiled as she greeted him properly.

"Clemont. Lumiose City Gym Leader." He managed to say that line out of his stammers. His sister smiled.

"Miss, you are a keeper! Please take care of my brother! I swear he'll treat you well!" The little girl had gotten on her knee as to propose the idea.

"Oh my dear Arceus. That is quite the idea. If you want, you guys can tag with me." She laughed a bit at the idea of her and the gym leader being together.

The little girl gave her a hug, wrapping her furry arms around the vampire's waist. The blond had smiled a bit as he nodded, pulling his young sister. The vampire gave a small smile as the girl seemed excited as she planned to play matchmaker.


	3. Reunion

The streets of Vaniville Town were quiet as the wind howled. A coffin opened as a zombie girl emerged. She looked as she adjusted her outfit, looking at the lake's reflection as a makeshift mirror. "I have seen better days. Seven years ago." She laughed as she fixed her dress and hat. She went along the path as she walked towards the City of Lumiose. She called the nightly bus. She looked as she got on.

As the bus stopped at the city. She smiled as she got off, adjusted her knee. "Ah merde." She tied her hair back a bit, seeing the vampire woman. She smiled as she ran to her. "Ash! Is that you? I missed you!" She smiled, hugging her tight.

Ash looked as she seemed confused at first, until it clicked. "Serena? Oh my Arceus, it's amazing to see you!" She smiled as she hugged her back.

The two smiled as the werewolves cocked their heads in confusion. Serena looked at them. "Oh. I'm guessing you're her friends? I'm Serena. I've known her since we were children." She smiled as she waved, her hand falling off by accident.

Bonnie looked at the detatched hand in horror. "Miss, you dropped your hand." She gave it back as Serena smiled as she reattached the hand back on.

 _The light of the moon lit through the trees. The Weedle looked at a young girl as the girl trembled. She held her knee, since she sprained it._

 _As the girl looked scared, a young vampire girl came through. She looked as she saw the girl. "Shoo!" She gestured her hands to lead the Weedle away. She looked at the girl. "Are you okay?"_

 _The girl looked at her, nodding. "I-I'm fine." she looked as she held her knee. The vampire girl looked down as she saw the sprained knee._

 _"Your knee. I'll help you." She grabbed a spare handkerchief. She wrapped it around the knee as she gave a small incantation. "Tada! That should help your knee!" She smiled brightly._


	4. Struggles with the Daylight

As the night passed, Ash hissed a bit. "Nooo. I am not getting up in the daylight. I don't have a parasol!" She huffed as she got comfortable in her coffin. The gym leader looked at her, seemingly annoyed as he gave her a parasol that he had lying around. She looked at him. "Fine. I'll get ready." She groaned as she got up and grabbed her clothes. She put on a black blouse and a black knee high skirt all over a couple petticoats. She put on navy blue thigh high stockings and black heels with ribbons tied to the thighs. She got out as she tied her hair back. "Ready."

Serena smiled as she saw Ash. "Oh my...You look amazing!" She clapped her hands together. "Maybe of you put these with it, it could definitely pull it all together." The zombie girl had put on a pair of navy blue silk gloves onto Ash's hands. She smiled as she looked at her friend. "There. That looks complete!" Ash smiled a bit as she finished her hair, tying it back with a small black bow with a spider in the center, completing the gothic lolita look.

Clemont came in as Ash grabbed the parasol. He looked as his face turned a bright pink as he gulped a bit. "Ash. You...you look wonderful." Ash looked up as she saw Clemont.

"Thank you. So, are you ready to head out?" She adjusted her skirt a bit. She looked at him as she smiled at him.

Clemont snapped out of his trance. "Oh! Of course." He blushed a bit as he looked at her. Ash smiled as she looked at him. As they exited the hotel, Ash opened the parasol, providing ample shade. Clemont looked at her, smiling as he walked by her side. "Ash. You know, it is a lovely day. Why do you need a parasol? I never understood why a vampire hates the sun."

Ash looked at him with a smile. "Well, in Kanto, vampires will turn to the colour of raw ham under the sun. I'd rather keep my complexion than look like a Yule dinner." She twirled the parasol a bit as she looked at the sky. She looked at him with a smile, causing him to blush and smile. "So, which city do we head to first?" She looked at her friends as they laughed a bit.

Bonnie smiled to herself. "Miss, I honestly think that you are a keeper. If you want, I can set up a day where you can get to know my big brother better." She looked at Ash, smiling as she gave her Lillipup eyes.

Ash laughed as she ruffled her hair. "I don't see why not." She looked as she smiled. Bonnie cheered to herself as she hugged Ash's waist, exclaiming how she was perfect for her brother. Clemont pulled his sister away, hiding his face, red as a beet.

"I mean, it sounds fine."

Oh what was he kidding? He wanted to have this day with her. He wanted to know his new friend more. He just wasn't sure if she actually wanted to have this time with him.


	5. Blood Moon Approaching

Ash held the parasol, seeing the forest around her. "This is pretty during the day. I only see it in the night." She smiled as she looked at her friends. Serena smiled back, showing a bit of blush. Ash laughed a bit. "I also heard that tonight is a full blood moon. That really isn't a good thing."

Serena seemed confused at this statement. "Why is that? It's not like people will go primal." She put a hand on her hip as she questioned her.

"It's mostly werewolves but vampires go into primal instinct as well. I usually get chained down by an assistant during a blood moon." Clemont interjected as he adjusted his glasses. He looked at Ash as she gave a nod and smile. He turned as he saw the sky. "But, I think it'll be worse than before. Just because of the full moon." light reflecting off his glasses.

Ash looked at him. "That's a good point. Full moon and a blood moon is a dangerous combination. Especially towards a werewolf. With a werewolf, they retain a small amount of their human self. But, blood moons bring primal instinct. Not just to werewolves." She pointed out her speculation.

Clemont adjusted his glasses. Hopefully, he wouldn't hurt her. Hopefully.

Serena looked at them, smiling as she looked at Ash. She blushed a bit and she stitched her hand back on. She felt her practically undead heart beat with delight as she looked at the vampire girl. No matter how she put it, she honestly fell in love with her friend.

Ash gazed up at the clouds in the day sky. She looked down as Clemont involuntarily placed his hand on hers. She looked and blushed as this happened. "Clemont?" Clemont looked down and blushed, pulling his hand away as he looked away in embarrassment. Ash smiled a bit and put her hand back on his. As this happening, Clemont's face went red as his heart beat at the speed of a sports car at full speed.

Bonnie smiled as she got ready to continue her quest as matchmaker. Serena looked as she blushed and kept looking at Ash, ignoring the fact that she was being seemingly affectionate to Clemont.

Ash smiled a bit and looked up at the sky. As she held his hand, she blushed a bit, still focusing on the skies. Of course, this didn't interfere with her cloud-gazing. Clemont smiled and held onto her hands. One day, Clemont. One day you'll tell her.


	6. Enter Team Flare!

Ash looked up, waiting on the rest of her friends. She waited for a moment as she held her parasol, closing it as the sun set. She smiled a bit, looking at the sunset. She fixed her hair a bit. "Tonight is the night. We need to be careful." She looked as she walked along with her friends, some vampires wearing black and scarlet came around to the group. They looked at Clemont, sneering a bit.

"Werewolf scum. Knew it. Our ideal Kalos would be rid of your kind. Kalos would be much safer." One of the vampires glared, lifting his sunglasses. Clemont seemed offended. "Excuse me?" He looked at the vampire.

"If you have something to say to him, it's best not to frame it with a derogatory insult." Ash walked over, annoyed at the discrimination. "If this happened in Kanto, your ass would be grass and mowed on immediately." She placed a hand on her hip. The grunts looked shocked as the young woman stood up for the blond.

The two grunts ran, seemingly scared of the consequence. Ash turned to face Clemont. "You okay?" Clemont looked up as Ash asked about his wellbeing. He smiled softly, nodding. "I'm fine."


End file.
